Maud Pie
Maudileena "Maud" Daisy Pie is a female Earth pony and the phlegmatic older sister of Pinkie Pie. Bio Personality Maud is often depicted with a blank neutral facial expression with her eyes half-closed and a dry demeanor that contrasts her more upbeat sister. She has a tendency to talk in a rather monotonous and dry tone of voice. She never smiles except for a few occasions while interacting with her closest friends. In addition, Maud is shown to have a deep knowledge of and fascination with rocks. Despite her typically flat demeanor, she deeply loves her sister Pinkie Pie and shows a deep concern for her when her life is put in apparent danger. Despite not sharing Pinkie's interests in throwing surprise parties and making candy, she enjoys doing such activities with Pinkie solely because her sister does. She also appears to share some of Pinkie's characteristics, such as claiming to have an intuition known as "Maud Sense", and she tends to disappear from one space and appear in another. But in the most part, Maud often feels excluded by other ponies, due to their inability to understand her interests and mannerisms. She also has a love for stand-up comedy. Maud also has a deep respect for Percy, often times trying to give him encouragement when he feels down, and is willing to join him on some excursions when it comes to helping his friends, and is the first to volunteer to go with Percy on splitting up when Pinkie is absent. Appearance Maud Pie is a female earth pony with a persian bluish gray colored coat, as her cutie mark is a Sharply diamond-shaped rock. Who has a straight combed, mane and tail colored grayish blue violet. Who wears a deep blue dress with a simple, black belt around her waist, which she later modifies to carry just her Lightsaber, pistol and 2 spare ammo clips. As her eyes are light turquoise colored with a grayish blue violet eyeshadow. Main Weaponry * Marlin M1985 SBL rifle * Jericho 941 pistol * Persian Blue-Gray Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Strength: '''Being an earth pony, Maud has a lot physical strength. So much strength that she can pulverize a big boulder into bits with her bare hooves. '''Speed: Maud is also a really fast runner, as she run up to high speeds. Geology: Marksmanship: '''Maud is also one of the best marksman in her family as she can hit targets at long distances with her rifle and score direct hits with her pistol '''Lightsaber combat: '''Maud is very skilled in Lightsaber combat where she uses a unique hybrid combat style made from '''Form II: Makashi and Form V: Djem So/Shien '''using one hoof to wield her saber in fencing-like style with aggressive counter-attacks. '''Force Skills: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Geologists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Emotionless Characters